


The Day Wicks Saved Duke

by Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter



Series: Meadwell and Wicks meet Duke Adventures [2]
Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions, The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter/pseuds/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter
Summary: One friend helps another.





	1. How it began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day at college before setting out to orb to Morocco.

‘Hi, guys! I hope you had a restful Easter holiday,’ Jenny’s voice rang out in the classroom, loud and clear like a bell. ‘We’re going to do a Prezi on editing.’

It was Tuesday 18th April. Everyone had come back from the Easter holidays and were ready for whatever was thrown at them – or some of them, at least.

Jenny had up a presentation and was going through the types of editing and silent black-and-white films from the early 1900s with no sound and with the footage speeded up and key people like Alfred Hitchcock. Then she said about going to Morocco at Hotel Dubai.

At eight forty-five, Emma Wicks sauntered into the room. I swivelled around on a swivel chair. ‘Hi.’

‘Hi,’ responded Emma.

‘Hi,’ said Charlotte Meadwell. She smiled. ‘Someone’s behind you.’

Emma turned around to see a man standing behind her. It was Duke. ‘Hi, Duke.’

‘Hi.’ Duke smiled briefly.

I nodded at Duke.

‘We’re going to Hotel Dubai in Morocco,’ Charlotte said to Emma.

‘How exciting!’ exclaimed Emma.

Half an hour later, we left to go to the car park at the college. There was no coach and it would take more than a day to get to Morocco.

I suggested that we orb. Orbing is a form of teleportation in orbs, which was useful to get to faraway countries or if you couldn’t be asked to get up and go somewhere. I orbed everyone…


	2. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily, Duke, Charlotte, Emma and the rest of the Media group end up in a place like Middle Earth and meet Archonian and his companions.

‘Where are we?’ asked Jack H, one of the students.

Everyone, except for Duke and I, were puzzled. The place where we arrived didn’t look like North Africa. It looked more like Middle-Earth from _The Lord of the Rings_.

‘Is this the right place?’ asked Tom, another student.

‘Yeah, I think so,’ Jenny answered. ‘Everyone, get into a group and split up.’

Everyone chose their partners and went in different directions. Emma and Charlotte decided to pair up with Duke and me. The last time that Emma Wicks and Charlotte Meadwell met Duke was 30th March – before breaking up for the Easter. They had met the bounty hunter on 21st February and he had charmed them with his presence.

The four of us, Charlotte, Emma, Duke and me, started heading to the steps of Tesco Express and stopped.

‘I still don’t get where we are,’ Emma commented.

‘Calington,’ said Charlotte.

‘Calington?’

‘It’s a portmanteau of California and Washington D.C. Or Washington State,’ I explained. ‘I’ll go and get a £3 meal deal for later.’

‘Ok,’ said Emma.

‘Sure,’ Charlotte said.

I hurried up the stairs and went inside. After I got my chosen sandwich, drink and snack, I made my way to the checkout. As I got out my circular rainbow purse to pay for the items, I heard voices talking nearby. They were men, from the sounds of it.

‘Where is he?’ one of the men said.

‘I don’t know,’ the other man said.     

‘I need to know.’

‘I can help you find this he you’re looking for. We defy Zgtozata and he has his forces hunt us like beasts.’

‘Are you saying I can join you?’

‘Yes, if you want to. No one is forcing you to. You should know that Zgtozata wants to take over this world, and according to some, others. Do you want to join?’

I looked at the men. One looked exactly like Archon Raine from _Kindred: The Embraced_. The other looked exactly like Duke. I handed the change to the person at the till, I took my items and left, looking over my shoulder at the two men.

I met Charlotte and Emma at the bottom of the stairs leading to Tesco Express.

‘We need to find directions to the nearest inn or something,’ Charlotte said.

‘You’re welcome to come with us,’ said a voice.

We all turned around. It was the man who looked like Archon Raine from _Kindred: The Embraced_.

‘Can we?’ Emma asked. Ending up somewhere that looked like Middle-Earth was bizarre and confusing.

‘Yes.’

‘Thanks.’

We followed the men. During the journey, I realised that it was Archonian and 1995 Duke. So, not only were we in a different location, we were in a different time – a time where Charlotte and I didn’t exist. There were more men inside the house.

‘What are your names?’ asked one of the men. He wore a tooth necklace around his neck. He wore his shirt with the first three buttons undone and a blazer. His eyes were light blue and his hair dark blond.

‘Duke,’ said 1995 Duke.

‘Daphne Thompson,’ I said. I gestured to Charlotte, Emma and Duke, who was disguised as Chris. ‘This is Maria Jackson, Elisabeth Sladen and Chris Draper. What day is it? What year?’

‘Cool names. I’m James.’ He gestured to the other men. ‘This is Archonian, John, Ham and Gorlock. It’s 20th January 1995.’

‘Nice to meet you.’ Emma and Charlotte shook hands with them. That evening, everyone had steak, potatoes, mushrooms and salad. We watched a film afterwards.

According to Archonian, he told us that, before becoming an outlaw like the others, he used to work as a businessman and that James, John and Ham his nephews were actors and Gorlock his friend did engineering. They seemed like nice guys.

‘How did Duke know about Chris Draper?’ Emma asked me.

‘Duke saw the group photo in Learning Support,’ I answered. ‘I told Duke their names. After we said goodbye to Charlotte and you on 30th March, Duke and I went to chill out in room 55. Lauren and George were there, along with Dani, Cameron and Zoe. Duke fooled them into believing he was Chris, by claiming he got Lauren’s message. I was sitting on a chair near the door, which allowed me to see who was approaching. I saw, on the glass of the door, that the _real_ Chris was coming. By the time Chris arrived, Duke had disguised himself as Stella.’


	3. World domination from Black Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James tells the Media students about the Black Smoke and Emily had a vision of what could happen.

The next day, we met up with Jenny and the other students.

Tom looked around. ‘Where are the women and children?’

‘The women and children have relocated to a sanctuary. We feared that the Black Smoke would brainwash them into doing things that they would not do,’ Gorlock answered.

Jenny asked if there was a nearby café and James recommended Café Bleu.

‘If you can’t find it,’ James said, ‘there’s the Prowling Panther. You’ll know when you see the sign.’

Archonian and his nephews James, John and Ham, and Gorlock his friend and 1995 Duke came with us to the Prowling Panther. There was a dragon behind the bar. The dragon was red with yellow eyes and had two heads. According to James Roe, the dragon was called Malcolm and was the owner and bartender of the Prowling Panther.

I approached the counter. ‘Excuse me?’

One of Malcolm’s heads whipped around.

I pointed to a group of people at a table. ‘Who are they, those people?’

‘Oh.’ Malcolm turned fully around so I had his attention. ‘That’s Mack Chism. Him and his cronies. Be careful.’

1995 Duke was standing with me when someone approached. It was Mack Chism.

Two of Mack’s pals stood by his side.

‘You’d better talk nice to Mack or you and your pals are going to get it,’ said one.

‘Yeah,’ said the other.

‘Come on, Duke.’ I gently tugged at 1995 Duke’s sleeve. ‘He’s not worth it.’

‘Got your girlfriend to protect you, haven’t you?’ taunted Mack.

I looked daggers at Mack. ‘I’m NOT his girlfriend! One thing you should know about Duke is that he is a bounty hunter with a big heart, but cross him and he can be murderous.’

‘Murderous? Are you serious?’

‘Dangerously violent. Yes.’

Mack and his two pals backed away, hands raised.

Emma was sitting on one of the benches by herself outside.

‘Isn’t the weather beautiful?’ a voice near her asked.

Emma turned around to see who was talking.

Duke was standing next to her.

‘It is,’ agreed Emma. She patted the seat next to her and Duke sat down. ‘So, you know, um, Archonian, isn’t it?’

Duke nodded slightly and smiled briefly. ‘He was like a mentor. He promised to help me find someone. What are parents like?’

‘Embarrassing sometimes. My dad would go up to some random person in the street and tell them his life story. I used to stand there and roll my eyes then, but now I just say, “Come on”, and drag him away. Like, if we were at Barclays or some other bank, he would go up to one of the staff members and start reminiscing memories and I’d take him with me.’

‘I see what you mean. Emily’s dad told her sister on a video call that she had a crush on Brian.’

‘Mm.’ Emma nodded. ‘I read it in Meadwell and Wicks meet Duke.’ She showed him some pictures of her family. 

‘I must just go and catch John before he goes. It’s been really nice to chat to you.’ Duke rose to his full height (he was taller than Charlotte, Emma and I), gave a brief smile, shook Emma’s hand gently and walked away.

Emma smiled to herself, pleased to have spent some time talking to Duke. Then she saw something in her hand and continued smiling.

It was a Bounty.

I went outside to join Emma. ‘Hi.’

Emma noticed me. ‘Hi. Duke gave me a Bounty.’

‘Yeah. You know above the picture of you and the other LS staff, where you got your individual photos and info about you. I showed that to Duke and told him that you liked Ferro Roche, Malteasers and Bounty.’

‘Yeah.’ Emma put the Bounty in her bag.

Jenny came over and they started talking. Leaving them to their conversation, I walked away.

The scene changed… Or rather, it stayed the same.

‘Does anyone have the date?’ Jenny asked.

Jack H whipped out his phone. ‘17th February 1995.’

I sighed in relief. That meant that Archonian and his nephews and friend were still alive and safe.

We explained the situation to James and the others and James said that they would help in any way they can.

‘Who is this black smoke?’ asked one of the girls.

‘Zgtozata, or Zgtoa as he was known originally, wants to take over this world and, according to some, others. He wants to enslave everyone and make them carry out his will.’

‘How dreadful!’ Lorna, Head of Department, looked at everyone, trying to imagine what would happen.

‘It is,’ said John the brother of James. ‘That’s why we’re here, and maybe you as well – to stop him. Will you help us?’

‘We will, John,’ I declared. I put a hand to my temple. ‘ARGH!’

‘What is it?’ Charlotte asked, concerned.

‘We, we were at college and we were going to see the IT technicians. A woman came. Every… they’re all dead.’ Maybe Zgtozata planted the vision so we’d come running to college and be slaughtered like lambs so we don’t get in his way or stop him.


	4. Meeting a princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time that Charlotte and Emma met Catherine.

Another pub that our Media class went to was Hen and Fox. Past Duke was at a table, chilling after eradicating the Daverin Series clones. They were eradicated because the experiments weren’t sanctioned. It was April 6th 1996.

A waitress came up to the table 1996 Duke was at. ‘Do you want to order anything, sir?’    

‘No thanks,’ he said.

‘Ok,’ said the waitress with a smile and she left.

Nearby were two men in suits. The way they were looking at 1996 Duke, you would have thought they were hawks in their past life (if humans had a past life).

I gasped. ‘It’s them.’

‘Who are they?’ Emma asked quietly.

‘They’re Dick Daverin’s bodyguards, or rather his brothers. They won’t let anything or anyone get in their way. They won’t stop until they have what they want – Duke,’ I explained.

Charlotte, Emma and I saw 1996 Duke leave Hen and Fox, not knowing that the two men in suits were following him. They could try to kill him, but it wouldn’t have worked.

1996 Duke saw them and bolted. They chased him to a cliff. He was cornered. One of them laughed whilst pointing a gun. As if it was funny to laugh at someone and threaten them with a weapon.

‘There’s no way out. Leave us alone, ok?’ said the one with the gun.

His partner walked towards 1996 Duke. 1996 Duke backed away from him towards the edge, lost his footing and fell. The two men looked at where 1996 Duke had fell, shocked at how high the cliff was.

‘Do you think he’s still alive?’ one of the suited men asked.

‘Nah. No one can survive a fall from a cliff,’ his partner answered. ‘Let’s go and tell Daverin the threat has been dealt with. He can rest easy now.’

‘Yeah. And we’ll be amply rewarded for it.’

They walked off, pleased to have gotten 1996 Duke out the way (or so they thought).

At the base of the cliff, a blond woman approached the unconscious body of Duke. Emma and I recognised her as Catherine. Since Charlotte was not familiar with Catherine, I told her about Duke’s lady friend. To the surprise of Charlotte, Emma, Catherine and I, 1996 Duke revived.

‘Are you alright?’ Catherine asked, concerned. She thought of taking him home with her.

1996 Duke nodded slightly.

‘Well, it’s good to see that you’re ok now. Farewell.’ Catherine got to her feet and started to walk away.

‘Wait!’

Catherine reappeared beside 1996 Duke. ‘Yes?’

‘What’s your name?’

‘Catherine. You?’

‘Duke.’

The corners of Catherine’s mouth turned upwards. ‘Nice to meet you, Duke.’

The next night, Charlotte, Emma and I saw Catherine on a bench. She was waiting for 1996 Duke to arrive. 1996 Duke showed up.

Catherine walked towards him and looked into his brilliant eyes. ‘You’re so beautiful. Can I see you again?’

Emma and Charlotte were taken aback. In stories and films, the man usually said, “you’re so beautiful” to the woman, but never had the woman said that about the man.

1996 Duke nodded slightly.

‘They’re cute,’ commented Charlotte.

‘Yeah, they’re cute,’ Emma and I said at the same time.


	5. Meeting up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine meets with 1996 Duke. Present Duke falls into the water with Emma.

Catherine had visited a shop in the village and brought the items to the counter so she could pay for them.

‘You ok, ma’am?’ the shopkeeper asked.

Catherine looked up from counting the change. ‘Yes, thank you. I feel like flying.’

‘Well, glad to hear it. Have a good day.’

Thanking the man, Catherine left the shop. As she wondered around the village, watching people passing by, she tried to convince herself that all was fine. Even before meeting Duke, Catherine lived her life. But she yearned to see him again.

_You can’t see him again…_

_Why? You’re not my father. You can’t tell me what to do. I’m not a child…_

_If you continue this charade, I’ll educate you properly._

_Stay away from him…_

‘Everything ok, ma’am?’

Catherine shook herself out of her thoughts and turned around to face the speaker. Beside her was a man with blond hair. His face looked familiar.

_No…_

‘Who is it?’ Emma asked.

‘It’s Past Duke with a blond wig and a face similar to his,’ I answered quietly. I saw, along with Charlotte and Emma that 1996 Duke changed back into himself (his face changed slightly and he removed the blond wig).

All seemed alright until –

BANG!

A shot rang out. Before we knew it, Emma had fallen off the bridge with Duke!

‘They’ll be ok,’ Charlotte assured me.

I patted her on the shoulder. ‘I know.’


	6. The Day Wicks Saved Duke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma kicks ass and rescues Duke, accompanied by Harry the Houndoom.

When Duke woke up, he found himself in a warehouse. Daverin’s bodyguards (actually the eldest and middle brother) were standing nearby. There was also a slim woman in jeans and a top and heels.

‘It would be sad to destroy someone with a gorgeous face like yours. Or as Medusa from _Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief_ 2010 film said, “Such a pity to destroy a young handsome face,”’ the woman said soothingly. She turned to the eldest and middle brother. ‘Keep an eye on him.’

The woman left. Minutes after she left, the door burst open and Emma came in. She had kicked down the door, like in _Rush Hour 2_ , when Carter and Lee thought a package that Isabella received was a bomb and they kicked down the door of Isabella’s flat.

‘Leave, woman, or we’ll make you leave,’ said the eldest brother.

Emma tossed back her hair. ‘Bring it on.’

The eldest brother charged at her like an enraged bull, but Emma sidestepped out of the way and used Low Kick by ducking down and swinging a leg to trip him up. He reached a hand to yank her down. Emma took a step back.

The middle brother was about to attack from behind when he was distracted by Harry. Harry the Houndoom was a quadruped, canine Pokémon that was mainly black with a long orange snout and an orange underbelly. He had small, red eyes and a black nose.  Around his neck was a white band with a small skull-shaped pendant on his throat. There were two white bands on each of his ankles, as well as three rib-like ridges on his back. He had a long, skinny tail with a triangular tip and three clawed toes on each paw. On top of his head was a pair of long, curved grey horns.

Duke looked at Harry, then at Emma. ‘I need to know the reasons why this should be.’

‘You and Emily saved my life,’ Emma said, as she undid the ropes binding Duke’s hands. Harry checked to see if the coast was clear. He nodded to signal that it was empty. Duke and Emma followed.


	7. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Media class managed to distract the Daverin Brothers before escaping with Henry the Houndour's Smog.

To the horror of Emma and Harry, (Duke wasn’t a happy bunny), they saw that everyone had been taken hostage and Daverin’s eldest brother had a gun pointed at me!

‘You said that Brian was the second of six siblings,’ the eldest brother said. ‘Who are they?’

‘Please, please…’ I looked at Harry, Emma and Duke, before turning back to the eldest brother. ‘Please, I really don’t know.’ I spoke in a strong tone and used telekinesis to fling him away from me.

‘Would you like a scratch behind the ears?’ the middle brother asked.

The Dark Pokémon looked at me, puzzled.

‘He’s talking about Duke,’ I told Harry.

‘You won’t get away with this!’ Katie exclaimed.

‘We already have,’ said the eldest brother.

I pulled out a Pokéball. ‘Enough! Henry, come out and use Smog!’

A quadruped, canine Pokémon with short, black fur and a red underbelly and muzzle emerged from the Pokéball. His ears and tail were both short and pointed. Two fangs protruded from his upper jaw, and his triangular nose was black. There were white bands on his ankles, and rib-like ridges on his back. Henry the Houndour had a simplistic, stylized skull on his forehead with the eye orbits creating eyebrow patterning above his actual eyes. He also had circular, red paw pads on each of his three-toed paws.

A thick, black fog was released from Henry’s mouth at the brothers. The brothers coughed at the smog. Then we made a run for it whilst they were distracted…


	8. Back to the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group, plus our heroes, return to their time.

And we returned to 2017. It was Tuesday 2nd May.

‘What a coincidence!’ exclaimed Tom. ‘When we left, it was 18th April and we arrived on 2nd May. Both of them are on a Tuesday.’

‘Yeah,’ Jack H agreed.

Two weeks later, it was the 16th May. Our five-minute video had to be ready for Thursday 18th. Charlotte gave me her memory stick so I could put a copy of the film in it. After doing so, I returned the USB and she watched the video on the Mac she was using. Charlotte liked the use of the ominous music and how “Jethro” was really Ben in disguise (Duke had disguised himself as Jethro and then morphed into Ben, for the morph scene).

‘At least we didn’t have to worry about using 3Dthis,’ I said to Charlotte. ‘You don’t have to worry when you’ve got a shape shifter as a friend.’

‘Yeah,’ commented Charlotte.

‘You’ve worked hard on this video,’ Emma said.

I smiled briefly to Duke. I couldn’t wait to see the video on Thursday with Charlotte, Emma and Duke.

Charlotte said she was going to show the film to the others and that she _might_ go to New Life Church.

‘Do you think they will ask questions?’ I asked.

Charlotte shook her head (the ends of her hair were turquoise).

‘Let’s hope they will enjoy the film as much as we do.’

Duke nodded slightly and smiled briefly.


End file.
